


Eclipse

by Kitexa



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Mpreg, Pining, Pity Sex, Post-Cuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitexa/pseuds/Kitexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a larger piece I discarded, but this ship interests me so here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> I've always gone with the actor's ages for XMFC, meaning Alex is about 20, and Charles in his very early thirties.

Hunger consumed his face the moment he’d closed the door. Charles swallowed, scooting back on the bed. Alex stripped as he approached, kicking off his trousers last as he climbed on the bed. The twenty year old kissed Charles, hard and biting, toppling him over.

“Alex-” Panted the telepath, eyes wide and staring at the man caged over him. The passion didn’t surprise him. The driving anger, however…

“Shut up,” growled the blond, descending again. He snaked an arm underneath the brunette, pulling him up and flush against him. Fearing he’d fall, Charles wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, shivering as Alex splayed his ass apart. Then, he gripped his thigh and shoved in, so hard the telepath cried out. He fucked like he kissed, hard, possessive, as though ensuring Charles knew in this moment – present and future – he belonged only to Alex. “I could’ve been good for you,” mumbled Havok into his neck, panting, nipping and thrusting with force. Charles whimpered, eyes shut tight. “Better than Erik – better than anyone else –” Whether intentionally or not, his mind tipped open: private moments that would never be. Passion, yes, but tender love as well. Falling asleep every night. Reading side by side. Rubbing Charles’ swollen belly with whispers of the future. Raising a family…

The fantasy ended in a vibrant burst of pain; Alex biting hard between his neck and shoulder.

“Alex…” Charles croaked, pressing his nose to the other’s ear. “A-Alex, I’m sorry…I’m sorry I don’t – I’m not with you.” _‘I’m sorry I can’t give you what you truly want.’_

The blond mutant didn’t answer, thrusting harder, faster than before. Charles grit his teeth, waiting, waiting until –

Alex cried out, jerking violently as he spilled inside the telepath. Charles stiffened, clinging, waiting, until movement slowed, his partner collapsing on top of him. Raw and agitated though he was, asking for release seemed inappropriate. Instead, he feathered fingers through Alex’s hair.

“I’m sorry.” He coughed, stumbling over a trembling breath. Alex said nothing. His shoulders shook.  Uncertainty bled over the elder man’s face, searching the ceiling as if it held his solution.  _If only it were that simple._ If simplicity existed in the world, he wouldn’t be in this situation.

Discomfort, at last, won over respect, worming from his mouth despite an effort to contain it.  “A..ah…” His partner shuffled, further reminding Charles he had yet to release, himself. _Not important, now._ Not immediately, anyway…

Alex turned his head, drawing forth another, softer noise from the shorter mutant. “You don’t have to stay,” he mumbled, nosing Charles’ neck. The brunette bit his lip, and again, willed himself to silence. “I know you don’t really wanna be here…”

 _‘Nonsense,’_ thought Charles (it doesn’t technically count as speaking, right?) _‘I…I’m not sure I could move if I tried.’_

“…that’s not what I meant.”

A pause. _‘Alex…’_

“It’s okay.” Heavier this time. “Moment’s over…”

Hesitation hung in the air. _Go, you should go, there’s nothing more to say._ “…I’m sorry.” Whispered Charles, because he had to say something. His bedmate, however, felt no need to respond, and so the mind-reading mutant took it as an exit. He let his arm fall, familiar beige of his own bedroom walls returning to focus. A second or two to gather his bearings; the stale silence, plush pillows connecting to a mattress he couldn’t feel… rounded middle peeping out from beneath his quilted comforter. Lingering reminders from a life he’d dare to dream of.  A life he’d nearly shared, had the stars only aligned.

 _Romantic fool,_ scolded the man, sliding a hand up his baby bump. Gaze trailed towards his bedroom door, something dense and lonely settling in his heart.  Across the hall lay a chap who would have gladly given him the moon…but Charles, naïve, ambitious Charles had failed to see it behind a brilliant sun.

Fatigue rolled over in the form of a sigh, pushing him deeper into his bedding. Eyelids fluttered closed, but his thoughts…his thoughts remained with Alex.

_I am sorry, my friend… I would have spared us both a tragedy._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write smut so... I hope this wasn't horrendously embarrassing.


End file.
